


Sound and Vision

by satisfyingbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfyingbliss/pseuds/satisfyingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lack of vision enhances your other senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound and Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Belldom  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: Light bondage, smut, and language, I guess.  
> Feedback: Would be lovely, as always. ^_^  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Muse, Dom or Matt, this is only friction and I am making no profit.  
> Author's note: Originally planed as a Wolstenward fic but after a while it was hard for me to imagine Chris and Dom doing this so I changed it.

A soft kiss is pressed to the side of my neck. I can't see the act but I can feel it more than well. My body is gently pushed backwards to lie on the soft silk sheets. The rope that binds my wrists together itches my back, but I forget about that feeling as a new one asserts my senses.  
Warm, open mouthed kisses start to cover my neck and shoulders. Then, a hand starts to slide down the side of my body, only to grab my thigh and push my leg upwards, bending it. I lose myself at the feeling of a moist tongue circling my nipple and can't help but moan.

Every touch to my body explodes in my mind as a series of colours and flashes. The kisses are rougher and more urgent now, as he starts to grind against me. They are no longer concentrated to my neck, but roam my chest. One kiss to the center of my chest, one lick along my ribcage, one bite beneath my navel.

"Please." I beg, arching my back to seek out his touch.

I'm rewarded by another thrust that rubs our cocks together, and moan at the sensation. I want to see him, want to touch him so much, but none of the bonds allow me that pleasure.  
"Please. Please, touch me. Do something. Anything." I whine and beg, arching my back and pulling at the restraints.

"Shhh. Relax." his voice is warm and reassuring.

A hand is pressed against my lower abdomen to push my body down into a lying position. When the hand is removed, a soft kiss takes it place. The urgency in our movements is not there anymore, and a more loving feeling is now present. Our mouths crash together in a deep kiss that swallows my desperate moan. When we finally part for air, he moves away from me. The loss of his body's heat makes me whine again.

"Relax." I can feel him.

He parts my legs and sits between them. A hand stokes down my thigh to grab at my calve and under it. My leg is pulled up and over his shoulder. A light kiss is pressed at the inside of my thigh, followed by a few gentle nibbles and bites. I shudder as his breath ghosts my weeping cock, and pull at my bonds once more.

I stop. My breath hitches in my throath as I feel the head of his penis pressing at my entrance. I close my eyes - although that doesn't make any difference to the state of my vision - then breathe in deeply. He pushes himself inside me, past my rim, until he is fully sheathed. He's big and thick and I can't stop myself from thrusting down onto him.

"Fuck." he hisses as he starts to slowly move his hips.

His hands grab my waist so tightly, I will probably have bruises tomorrow, but I can't care less. His pumps start to get harder and penetrate me deeper. The pain that the stretch causes me is soon replaced by a pleasurable feeling.

"Faster. Go fas- Fuck!" I scream mid-sentence.

He smirks, I can hear him. Now that he has found my spot he won't back down. My leg is pushed off his shoulder down to his side. A warm chest is pressed against mine and a hand tangles in my hair. My head is pulled to the side to expose my neck. He bites it hard and pushes himself roughly into me, making me scream again. His thrusts differ from fast and shallow to slower but deeper ones. I find myself moaning like a whore when one of my nipples is licked, tongue flat and pressing it down.

"Untie me. Please. Wanna touch you." I gasp out.

The moment he takes the rope off my hands I wrap them in his hair and bring his head closer to me, arching my back when he bites me. I bring his head over mine to kiss him, but only manage to kiss the side of his mouth. Strong hands press into my lower back and bend my back. The new angle makes him hit my spot with every thrust, and I'm screaming and moaning at each one.

My thighs start to shake, and the heat from my belly starts to radiate through my whole body. He slams into me once more and I scream his name as I come all over my stomach and chest. The blackness I see is replaced by silver sparks. Warmth spreads through me, and I know he came too. I arch my back once more to get every bit of pleasure I can.

My hands fall limp by my sides, my body covered in sweat, which I can feel rolling down my skin. My body receives a few more deep, slow thrusts before a body falls over me. A soft kiss is pressed to the side of my neck. I can't see the act, but I can feel it more than well.


End file.
